Crash & Burn
by jefronp
Summary: A good girl gets the chance to show her true colors to the last person she'd ever thought she'd open up to.
1. Chapter 1

Selena let out a long sigh as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. Looking up, she listened to her English teacher go on and on and bout sentence fragments and run-ons. In her notebook, she was writing something of her own, a song. She was writing out the beginning details of it, still a little unsure where she what direction to take it.

The bell rang then and she quickly gathered her things together, rushing to get out of class before it got too crowded in front of her locker.

"Hey, Selena." She heard a voice say, looking up she saw her best friend, Miley leaning against the locker, a smile on her face. She rolled her eyes, knowing it meant only one thing.

"Yes, Miley?" Selena asked, bending down to retrieve her books. She looked at her friend, who seemed too bouncy for her taste.

"Most amazing thing happened to me last night." Miley began, as Selena shut her locker, together they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria to get some lunch. Selena let out a sigh; this was going to be a long afternoon. She adjusted her glasses and looked at her friend. She motioned to continue. "Nick came over last night. And you know how we've been fighting? Well. It sort of got worse."

"How could this possibly be amazing?" Selena asked her, a bit confused.

"Let me finish." Miley told her, "So anyway, I was in the middle of yelling at him and he pulled me close and kissed me." She sighed, her blue eyes dreamy. "It was so cute, and so sweet, and so…"

"Nauseating?" Selena filled in. Miley gave her a look; she shrugged, and picked up a try. "I'm just saying."

"Well, anyway." Miley cut in, picking up a tray and following Selena. "No body has ever done that to me, and you know all the guys I've dated. It was just…cute."

"Yeah, cute. Got it." Selena muttered picking up an apple. She put it on her plate, as well as a slice of pizza. After they paid, they sat down at one of the tables. Selena sighed, and began to tear apart her pizza, eating it slowly.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Miley muttered sarcastically. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"See, as much as I love to hear about your boyfriend being all cute and sweet…" Selena trailed off, chewing and swallowing her food. "I'm still suffering the repercussions of my last relationship."

"Ah, the one that failed." Miley nodded. "David, that asshole."

Selena laughed at Miley's face as she spoke, "Well. Anyway, he's happy with Lucy. Last I heard, they went off together and had a grand old time in a hotel room."

"Ew. Let's do our best to escape that visual." Miley made a face, then took a bite of her salad. "I say, we find you a new boy. You know, make him jealous."

"I don't want him back." Selena shook her head, "He's just…not worth it."

"Sweetie, I'm not telling you take him back. I'm just saying, revenge is sweet." Miley leaned back, and added another forkful of salad into her mouth. "Trust me, it is."

Selena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "If you say so, Miles."

"I know so. So…" She leaned forward, "This is what we're going to do…"

"Hey, Miley! Selena, what's crack-a-lackin'?" Miley rolled her eyes as their best friend since diapers, Wilder took the seat beside Miley. His shaggy hair in his face as he gave them a huge smile, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Don't have a column to write?" Miley asked him, barely glancing in his direction. Wilder leaned back, and smirked.

"Nah, it's not due til Friday." He shrugged. "I'm good."

Miley rolled her eyes again, and began to eat her salad. Wilder could be so annoying, but so cute and sweet at the same time. She couldn't help but love him, as much as he drove her insane.

He looked between the two girls, "So, ladies. What are we talking about today?"

"Selena's sex life." Miley stated bluntly, knowing he hated to hear anything that involved his best friend and a guy. "You know, it's quite interesting."

Wilder's eyes grew wide, "You have a sex life?"

Selena's cheeks turned red and she shook her head, "I don't." She glared at Miley, "But Miley here seems to think otherwise."

"No. You don't have a sex life." Wilder leaned back in his chair, bringing his feet up on the table. Miley moved to the right a little so that his feet wouldn't land in her food. "I'd know about it if you did. Plus, your faith, Selena. You could never go against that."

Selena let out a sigh, knowing he was right. Her family strongly believed that you had to wait until you were married to have sex. Which seemed ironic to her, considering her parent's past. Nonetheless, she kept the promise, knowing it would make her mother proud of her, and happy.

"Anyway, whether or not Selena has a lack of a sex life, we shouldn't be ones to judge." Miley began, even though, she knew it was a joke. She had a pretty active sex life, as for Wilder, she wasn't too sure.

Selena took a bite of her pizza and chewed it thoughtfully, "You know," She began, dying to just change the subject. "My parents were talking to me about getting eye surgery, so I wouldn't have to wear these glasses anymore."

"Are you serious?" Miley turned to her, obviously easily distracted. She had the attention span of a two year old, it came in handy sometimes. As for Wilder, it took him about an hour to fully process anything. "That's so great!"

"Yeah, we're considering it." She sighed, slumping in her seat.

"Way to change the subject." Wilder spoke a few minutes later. "I thought we were talking about-"

"Subject changed!" Miley said, brightly, her hands in the air, she smacked Wilder with one and faced Selena. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, Miles." Selena smiled, "Wilder, you're forgiven."

"For what?"

"For having an attention span to that of a four year old." Selena smiled sweetly at him, he shook his head and smirked.

"You're are one insanely sarcastic girl."

"Hmm." She responded, as the bell rang ending lunch. Wilder jumped up in realization. "What is it now?"

His hair flew side to side as he looked right to left then to her. "I didn't eat lunch!"

Selena looked down, she pushed her half eaten pizza towards him, "Here you go, enjoy." She gave Miley a pointed look, she only groaned then letting out a sigh, she pushed her half eaten salad towards Wilder.

"Here, you go. My amazing salad I was just in the middle of enjoying."

"Thank you ladies, but…" He shrugged, "Okay, fine. I'll eat it." In about thirty seconds, he was finished. Selena and Miley stared at him dumbfounded.

"Jesus, you're a trash compacter." Miley spoke, her voice full of amusement.

"Don't ever doubt my amazing abilities." Wilder stood up, "That should hold me over until we go to the diner after school. I'll see you ladies, later." He waved at them and walked in the direction of his locker.

Gathering their things together, Miley and Selena shook their heads simultaneously.

"Wilder is one crazy boy." Miley murmured, as Selena nodded in agreement.

Crazy boy, he most definitely was.

Later that night, Selena up to the front door of her house. She leaned against the door, able to hear her parents yelling at eachother on the other side of it. She let out a sigh and opened the door, throwing her bag down by the stairs, she walked into the living room. Her parents both looked at her, and stopped fighting.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked her.

"I…was at Miley's house. Didn't you get my message? We had to study." She bit her lip, looking down, she leaned against the doorframe, then she looked up and addressed her mother and father. "What are you guys fighting about now?"

Her mother, Mandy looked at father, Richard. Then she looked at her, "Nothing, it's…nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing." Selena began, her voice becoming unsteady. "I could hear you guys down the block."

"Listen, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?" Richard asked her. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Selena slowly nodded, and turned toward, and picked up her bag, walking to her bedroom. She sat on the bed, and looked around, she had the feeling what her parents were going to tell her in the morning wouldn't be good news.

She also had the feeling she wouldn't be living in her current bedroom much longer either.

She lay on her back and looked up, she felt a tear slip down her cheek. Wiping it away, she got up and got ready for bed.

The next morning, she woke up early and went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother–who usually cooked it—looked up at her, "Get dressed, we're going out for breakfast."

"As a family?" Selena couldn't believe her ears. As of late, they hadn't been out together, just always ate at home. Where no one could witness her parents arguing back and forth nonstop.

"As a family." Her mother nodded her head, "so, get upstairs and get dressed." Selena smiled and happily ran upstairs to her bedroom, she quickly changed and walked downstairs again, her father gave her a hug, and all together, they went out to a diner her parents used to take her to when she was younger.

Looking around, she remembered how when she was younger, her mother would laugh, her father would smile at her, and she would giggle. Now, it didn't seem like they would ever be that happy again. Sighing as she took the menu, she read over her options. Looking at her parents, she noticed the frown on her father's face, the sad look on her mother's.

After ordering their food, Selena looked in between her parents. "So…what's this news you guys were fighting about last night?"

Richard and Mandy looked at each other, then at their young daughter. Mandy opened her mouth to speak, but shut it soon after. Richard looked at her, then softly smiled at her. "We're thinking about your eye surgery." He said, "And as much as your mother thinks you look beautiful with your glasses, you're getting older, and so, we talked about getting you that surgery."

Selena blinked, was that really what they were arguing about? She didn't really believe it for a second.

"Oh, that's great news." She said, "T-thanks." She intertwined her fingers together and looked down. "I look forward to it."

A week later, Selena walked into school, everyone turned to face her as she walked down the hall. Her hair was straightened reaching just past her bra. Her bangs to the side, so that everyone could see her eyes. She grinned, knowing it was exactly what everyone was looking at, her eyes.

"Selena, your eyes are beautiful." A friend from her biology class, Derek told her. She smiled at thanked him. He stared at her for a moment, then walked down the hall.

Miley grinned at her as she walked up to her locker, "Girl, you look hot!"

"You think so?" Selena grinned, "I mean, I wasn't too sure before…"

"Hey, Selena, looking good!" Wilder walked past them, he turned around, raising his thumbs in the air, he pointed at her, and smiled. Then he turned and sped off as fast as he could towards his class.

"Thanks." Selena blushed, she looked at Miley. "I suppose you were right." She shrugged, and opened her locker. Throwing her books in, she straightened her body and closed it.

"Now," Miley told her, linking their arms. "Let's find you a boy to fall in love with."

"Miley." Selena teased, playfully scolding her, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Who said I was?" Miley asked innocently.

After a long day at school, and a few glances her way, Selena was glad to being able to finally go home. As she and Miley walked towards the street, through the parking lot, Selena pulled out her glasses. She put them back on, and looked at Miley.

"Do you really think you need those?" Miley asked her, Selena shrugged. "Come on, you look so hot without them."

"I don't know. I kinda miss them." Selena shrugged, she pulled them off, and in her hurry, managed to let them fall to the ground. As she was about to bend to pick them up, she saw a set of wheels run them over. She backed away quickly, and looked at the car.

It was an all black mustang. The boy in the car, too, was wearing all black. His hair was as dark as her own, rings on her fingers, his nails painted black.

"Is black your favorite color or something?" Miley asked him. He seemed to have ignored her as he bent down to retrieve Selena's glasses.

"I think they're dead." He shrugged, and handed them to her, she took them and shifted them from one hand to the other, still transfixed by him. He smirked at her, and she noticed, his smirk was unlike anyone else's. It was sideways. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and smiled. "You have nice guys." He told her, staring at her for a moment.

She smiled, "Thanks." Then he turned and got inside the car, backing out of the spot and driving away.

Miley had a smirk of her own on her face as she glanced at Selena. "Some one's got a crush."

Selena blinked, and shook her head. "No. No, I don't." She looked down at her glasses. She looked behind her at the trashcan, giggling at the sound of glass crushing when he'd run over her glasses. She began to wonder, if it was on purpose, in any case, she was happy. "I don't even know him."

"Yet, you're blushing, and your eyes are sparkling." Miley looked down at Selena's glasses. "Do you really think you need those?"

Selena looked down, she smiled as she played with it, then turning around, she threw them away, liking her arm with Miley's. "Let's go." She said, "We've got some shopping to do."

As she pulled her away, Miley grinned, "Those are my favorite words!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is mainly about Selena, but Miley's in it as well, as her best friend. The relationship is mainly based on Clare/Eli in Degrassi, and since I couldn't think of a better name for Eli, I just used it. Nick and Miley are together in this, and Wilder is just their best friend from when they were kids. **

The following Monday, Selena came in late to her English class. She quickly rushed in, her head down as she sat in her usual seat, in the back of the row. In front her; she noticed a familiar mop of dark hair. He turned around and gave her that sideways smirk that made her melt the last time they saw each other.

"H-hi." She stammered, smiling at him.

"Hey." He winked at her; she immediately blushed, which he took notice of. He kept the smirk on his face, "I see you're a bit late to class today."

"Yeah, my mom was running late this morning…" She tilted her head. "Why are you in this class?"

"I got put in here."

"But it's an honors class."

"I'm hurt, you wouldn't think I'm smart enough for an honors class." He teased.

"For eleventh graders." She finished. "I'm in tenth grade, but for some reason, Principal Block allowed me to be in this class."

"Ah, I see. A smart girl." He smiled, "It's nice to meet you…" He looked in her eyes. "Violet Eyes."

"Violet Eyes?" She whispered, she touched her hand to her face, and sighed. "Oh, right. Yeah, that's the color of my eyes. I knew that."

He let out a laugh, and turned around to listen to their teacher give them the lesson of the day.

"Now, all of you will be needing partners…which I've already assigned." Ms. Booth walked around the classroom, handing out the guidelines for their semester long project. "Now, once you're assigned a partner, you will meet with them and discuss your work, at the end of the semester, I want a full report on how you both have improved in your writing." She looked up at Selena. "Especially you, Ms. Winters."

Selena nodded, not fully understanding. She looked at the paper and mentally let out a groan, she ran her fingers through her hair, a sign she was a little annoyed.

"What's wrong Violet Eyes?" The boy turned around, she realized then she didn't even know his name, nor did he know hers, but he'd already given her a nickname.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just…perfectly fine." She muttered. Ms. Booth began to assign the partners. After a few moments, she heard her name, her head snapping up to pay attention.

"Selena Winters, you will be paired with Eli Hill." Selena looked at her confused, Ms. Booth pointed in front of her, and the boy sitting in front of Selena turned around, that sideways smirk on his face.

"Well, Violet Eyes, looks like we're partners for the rest of the semester."

"W-what?" Selena blurted, "I mean, no offense to you, but why?"

"Well, you're a strong writer, you're just too wordy. He has too many run on sentences, I think it's best you both work together, I think it'll balance you both out a bit. Get you on a better path to being a successful writer."

_Oh, great_. Selena thought, looking up, _more time to spend with the misfit_. She wondered how Miley would take this news.

"Nice to meet you, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." She looked up at Eli who was talking to her, she smiled sheepishly, not realizing he'd been speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm Selena, as you've heard. And I'm just going to go ahead and assume your name is Eli? Unless it's Hill, in which case, what on earth were your parents thinking?" She giggled as he laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't know, from what I understand, they were both stoned when they named me." He said, his dark green eyes sparkling. "You're really cute, care to join me tonight at Paty's for some partner editing?"

Selena smiled, "I'd love that." She told him, as the bell rang, she quickly gathered her things, as he stood up. He let her go ahead of her, and when they both reached the classroom door, he playfully bumped into her causing her to stumble.

"Hey!" She said, almost dropping her bag, he only turned to her and smiled, as she picked up her books, and stood next to Miley, who was waiting for her. "Ugh! That boy—"

"I get it, Sel. You're in love with him. By the way, did you ever get his name?"

"Eli." She said, then she turned to her, "Wait, I'm not in love with him. I mean, I just met him last Friday, learned his name today…"

"And that look you have on your face, is that of lovee, my dear." Miley looked after him, "Plus, he's cute, girl. I say go for him."

"Yeah, let's not rush into anything. You know how much of a disaster it was last time."

Miley laughed, "Come on, give this a chance. Who knows? He might actually be the one for you."

Selena stopped and thought about it, "You're right. He could be the one for me." She whispered, a smile on her face.

"So you're going to give him a chance?"

"Of course I am." Selena smiled, "I just hope…"

"It won't turn out that way. Just trust him." Miley told her, moving a strand of hair from Selena's face. "It'll be okay."

After school, Selena walked into Paty's. She saw Eli sitting in a booth in the far corner, and sat across from him. "Howdy partner." He told her, grinning.

"Hello." She said, a smile on her face. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Yeah, so long, I thought you forgot about me." He teased.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up, and Miley-"

"Whoa, I was just teasing you. It's all good." He said, he pulled out his binder, and looked at her, "You have a friend named Miley?"

"Yeah, she's…she's really awesome. You actually met her, sort of." Selena said, "She's my best friend."

"Oh, she's that girl who was with you when I ran over your glasses?"

Selena nodded, "That's her. Always blunt and honest." She sighed, pulling out her notebook. "So, Ms. Booth wants us to go over eachother's writing?"

Eli nodded, "yeah, so give me yours; I'll give you mine."

She nodded, and read over the personal story paper they had to write. She noticed he'd had a lot of grammatical errors and run-ons, but above all, he was a fantastic writer.

After they'd worked a little bit, he began to put his things away. She was slightly disappointed, she was hoping for a little more time with him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, also beginning to put her stuff away.

"Come with me?" He said, "I want you to show me your most favorite spot in this small, town."

"You're new aren't you?" She raised her eyebrow, "This town is tiny."

"I'm aware." He leaned forward on his hands, "So are you going to show me or not?"

Thirty minutes later, they were at a lake. She walked a few steps ahead of him, going under leaves and under rocks, he followed her, seeming a little scared. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

She laughed, "No. I'm just…taking you somewhere special. Not even Miley knows about this place."

He nodded, and followed her until they came upon a clearing. He looked at all the flowers, and leaves that surrounded them. The sun lit up the small clearing just right, where it glistened against Selena's hair as she dropped her bag, and walked to the edge. He followed her, dropping his bag by hers, and grasped her shoulders, causing her to get scared and assume she was going to fall. She turned around, and rolled her eyes, he laughed.

"Got you."

She only pointed to the rushing water below them, at the river that ran through just below where they were standing. She turned around and walked back to the clearing, she looked at him.

"This is my favorite spot, because I come here to think. When my life is getting too hectic, I just…come here and wonder, what I can do to fix it; to make it better." He watched her speak, noticing she had a far away look in her eyes.

"Do you have a lot of times where you feel like come here helps?"

She looked at him, "Yeah, I do." She bit her lip, "My parents…they've been fighting more than usual. And…" Her voice trailed off, as she looked down, "I'm just afraid they're going to tell me what's _really_ going on. And I don't want to know."

Eli sighed, then walked forward, and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, resting her chin on his shoulder as he held her.

After a while, she pulled away. She looked up, and closed her eyes a small smile on her face. Then she looked at Eli, "This is my happy place." She whispered.

"I can see that." He told her, a smile on his face, he lay on the ground, and looked up. "Doing this would be so much easier. It doesn't hurt your neck."

She giggled. "Good point." She lay beside him, both sat in a comfortable silence.

After a while, she sat up, noticing the sun was going down. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at Eli. He was fast asleep. She looked around, noticing they were at her spot. She smiled to herself, and looked back at Eli, unsure if she should wake him or not. After deciding she shouldn't walk home in the dark alone, she shook him awake.

"W-what?" He looked around his black hair fanning out. "Where am I?"

"With me." Selena told him, "We sort of fell asleep."

"Oh, shit." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is it really getting dark?" Selena nodded, he looked at her and smiled, "Well. Don't you look all cute?"

Selena looked down, a blush forming on her cheeks; thankful he couldn't really see her. "We should uhm, probably leave. I don't want my parents to worry."

"Oh yeah, of course." He told her. They began walking, until he stopped. She looked at him confused, he held out his hand, and she took it in hers, holding it all the way until they got back to Paty's and in his car.

She was home twenty minutes later, but not before Eli got out of his car to hug her tight and hold her close. She relaxed in his embrace and smiled as she pulled away, walking to her front door. Opening the door, she closed it, and leaned against it, smiling happily.

It was soon ruined by her mother. "Where have you been?" Selena straightened her body and looked at her mother.

"I was with a friend, studying." Selena told her. "I'm sorry if…it ran a bit late."

Her mother's face instantly became that of relief. "Oh. You were gone doing school work. Alright, that's acceptable."

Selena looked at her mother, shocked. "Y-yeah, thanks. Uh, where's dad?"

Her mother shrugged, "I don't know honey. He's gone."

"He's gone?" Selena repeated. "Where'd he go?"

"He's just gone for the night, okay?" Mandy snapped at her, Selena backed away, shocked that her mother had snapped at her. She looked at her, and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just...stressed out."

"Mom, what's happening?" Selena asked her, "Why is this family falling apart?"

"The family isn't falling apart, sweetie." Her mother assured her, "We just have irreconciable differences."

"Mom!" Selena shouted, "I'm not a kid anymore, tell me. The truth. What's going on?"

Her mother shook her head, and Selena nodded, "Okay. I get it. I'm going upstairs. I'll talk to you later, or whatever. Bye." She seemed to hesitate moving, but soon grabbed her bag and ran upstairs, ignoring her mother's calls.

She felt her phone vibrate and looked to see she had a text.

_MESSAGE FROM MILEY: Hey, you okay? How was your date with Eli? Details please, missy! _

Selena threw her phone on her bed and laid on it, shaking her head. "I can't believe this is happening." She whispered to herself, then she remembered that afternoon. A small smile spread across her face as she remembered everything that had happened with her and Eli.

Just thinking of Eli put her instantly in a better mood.

The next day at school, Selena walked through the school, her head held high as she approached her locker. She opened it, the door blocking her from seeing who was on the other side. As she closed it, she saw that familiar smirk, and jumped, turning to face him.

"Holy shit." She said, her heart beating fast. "You scared me."

Eli just grinned, "I can see that." He looked down and noticed her phone in her bag. He pulled the small object from her bag, she froze, looking a bit pensive. "Take it easy, El, I'm just saving my number in your phone."

"El?" She looked at him, blinking.

"Yes, that's my name for you…" He finished what he was doing and put it back, "El."

She smiled, "No one's ever called me that before."

"Well, your name is Selena, just take away the S, and you have Elena. So, El." He shrugged, "Just go with it."

"No. I love it, thank you." She smiled at him, and began walking down the hall, "Ready for a not so fun day of school?"

"I thought you got good grades? How could you hate school?" Eli asked her, Selena said nothing, just stared straight ahead at a boy who was pushing around another smaller one, about her age. Eli cocked his head, and looked at them.

"Who is that?"

She shook her head, "Mark." She said, "He's under the impression that he's a badass, but he isn't. He's just pushing around a poor freshman."

"Who would do something like that?" He wondered, he made a move to walk up to him, but Selena stopped him.

"Don't' get in the middle of it." She said, "Please, you'll only end up hurting yourself in the end."

"El-" She gave him a look, and he backed down. "Fine, I won't."

"Promise me?"

He looked at her for a moment, before letting out a long sigh. "Sure, why not?" He was back to his teasing voice, wrapping his arm around her, he led her in the direction of their English class.

"Good." She said, noticing his arm around her. She leaned against him; a little disappointed they had to break apart once they entered the classroom. He sat ahead of her, and grinned.

"Don't worry, Violet Eyes, they're will be more Eli lovin' later."

She let out a laugh, and shook her head. "You're funny. Thanks for the laughs."

"Anytime." He turned forward to pay attention to Ms. Booth. Selena found herself staring at the back of his head, her lips pursed as she thought about how fast she was falling for him. Her last boyfriend was a jock, a jerk, really. She never thought she'd have feelings for someone like Eli, but she did. And she loved it.

She only wondered what her parents would think.

Biting her bottom lip, she listened to Ms. Booth explain the next assignment. Which was a paper about your partner. You had to interview them, and find out pretty much enough details that would make up a four to five page essay. She sighed, she didn't exactly want to open up to him just yet, nor was she ready to.

She noticed he didn't turn around to smirk on her as he usually did. She tilted her head to the side, her straight dark hair falling over her shoulders.

Did he have some secrets she didn't know about?

She shook her head, realizing it was none of her business, after all, they'd only just met two days ago, why should she rush into things and think too much on it?

After class, she rushed out; he was close behind. She sat by her locker and sunk down to the floor, pulling out her notebook, she watched him walk past her, towards his locker which wasn't too far from hers. She began to write a list of things about herself, knowing sooner or later, he'd ask her.

_I'm Italian. I wear a purity ring. My best friends are Miley and Wilder, have been since birth practically. I'm half adopted, my father adopted me when I was a child. I don't know my real father. My mother had me when she was sixteen. I'm an only child. I have a pet dog, Chester. I hate green foods. Fries are the greatest invention ever. I'm obsessed with watching Family Guy, as inappropriate as it is. _

She bit her pen, trying to think something else, but came up blank.

She gave up and put away her things, going home for the day.

She woke up Saturday morning, her phone was going off next to her. She checked the caller ID and saw it said, _Wilder_.

What the fuck? Why was he calling her so early? He wasn't even awake at this time…usually.

"Hello?" Her voice was raspy from lack of sleep.

"Selena!" Okay, Wilder was _definitely _too cheery for…7 am? On a Saturday? What was wrong with this boy?

"Wilder…!" Selena tried to act as excited and cheery as he was, but failed. "Why on earth are you calling me so early?"

"You forgot didn't you?"

Selena blinked. "Forgot…what?"

Wilder let out a long sigh. "You, Nick, Miley, and I were supposed to go to IHOP!" Ah, there's the reason why he was so excited. The kid _lived_ for IHOP.

"Oh, right, right." She sighed, "But did it have to be this early?"

"Yeah, remember? Because Miley, Nick, and I have a game at ten."

For as long as she could remember, Nick and Wilder were avid baseball, football, and basketball players, while Miley was just into cheerleading and dancing. Selena was into dancing as well, but not so much into cheerleading. So, since it was football season, with both Wilder and Nick on the team, Miley was the captain of the cheerleading team, and they all went to the games together. Even Selena went, and acted as a cheerleader on the sidelines. For years, Miley tried to convince her to join the team, but she always refused. She was never really into it, plus the flipping around made her freak out.

"This is true." Selena spoke. "Alright, I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Cool. I'll pick you up. See you then!" Wilder hung up the phone before she could say anything more.

Selena and Wilder were the last to arrive. Since Wilder had to get dressed in his football uniform. Miley spotted them and waved them over. Selena was about to follow Wilder when she saw a familiar boy all in black only a few feet behind her in line.

"Hey, El." Eli smiled at her, "What brings you to IHOP today?"

"Just getting some breakfast with friends before the semi-big game today." She smiled at him. "How bout you? I didn't realize you come out during the day, let alone this early in the morning."

"I'm not a bat, El." He scolded her, but with a smile on his face, so she knew he didn't take it personally. "I'm here with my cousins," He motioned next to him to a blonde girl with green eyes and a blonde little boy. She couldn't believe he was related to them. "Hey, Samantha, Brody, this is my English partner, and new friend, El."

"Selena." She smiled at them warmly, holding her hand out for Samantha and giving Brody a hug. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"No, the pleasure's all mine." Samantha smiled at her, "Eli's been talking about you nonstop. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow and faced Eli. He playfully nudged her and winked. She winked back, and looked at Brody who seemed a bit impatient. She knelt down to his height. "Hey, Brody."

"Hi." He looked at her, his eyes big. "You're a big person."

"He means tall." Eli told her, so she wouldn't get offended, and suddenly think she was fat.

"Why, thank you. I'm not that big. I'm only five feet." She grinned, reaching out to tickle his stomach. "How old you are you sweetie?"

"I'm this many!" He held his fingers up, having difficulty with his second finger.

"You're two?" She grinned, "You're the cutest little boy." She tickled his stomach and smiled wider when he laughed.

Eli smiled to himself, this girl was definitely not like any other girl he'd met before. She stood up, and looked over Samantha's head to see an impatient Miley looking at her. "Oops, I better get to my friends. My friend over there looks like she's going to murder me." She smiled apologetically at Eli and his cousins. "But I'll most definitely see you later?" She looked right at Eli.

Eli nodded, "Definitely."

"Good, because I would love to spend more time with this adorable boy here." She knelt down to Brody's level again. "Enjoy your breakfast sweetie."

He only smiled shyly at her, as Samantha told Eli to give Selena his number. When she looked up, he was reaching for his phone, his face a little pink. "Right," He handed her his phone as she stood up, she had her phone in her hands already and gave it to him.

"I'll give you a text later, and see what you're doing." Selena told him as he handed her, her phone back. She smiled at him, as their fingers touched. He smiled at her, and she moved away, "I'll see you later. Nice meeting you." She then turned around and went to join her friends.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Samantha asked, smiling at her obviously lovestruck cousin.

"What? I don't like her like that. I mean, I just met her a week ago."

"Oh, it's love. I can tell." She said as their name was called. "Just give it time, soon you guys will be together forever." She laughed at Eli's expression. She shrugged. "Just watch, I'll be right, and you'll be thanking me later."

"Yeah. Sure."

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean for that to take that long." Selena said, sliding into the booth next to Wilder.

"Yeah, I'm sure you and your boyfriend had a lot to talk about." Miley told her, picking up the menu.

"He's not my boyfriend." Selena said, "We're just friends."

"Really?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Cause it looked like more to me."

"And me!" Wilder said, "I mean you guys were all over each other. Even _I _could see that."

"Which has to tell you something." Miley said, "Look, Sel, I know he likes you. It's obvious, just like it obvious you like him."

"I don't-"

"Don't even deny it!" Wilder put his pointer finger in front of her face, an inch from her nose, the look on his face made her laugh.

"Wilder, you're so….funny." Selena told him, she put her hand on his index finger, and looked at the menu. She said nothing more as they all began to decide on something to eat.

About five minutes later, she got a text.

_Look up, Violet Eyes. _

And when she did, she couldn't help the big smile that came to her face. He smiled back at her, and she looked down, a blush on her cheeks. She looked up to see Miley giving her a knowing look. She only bit her lip and looked down, deciding on what she was in the mood for.

_I see you, Nighthawk._


End file.
